smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
SML Movie: Plants vs Zombies
SML Movie: Plants vs Zombies is the 3rd episode of fan season 1. Plot It starts off in the kitchen and Junior, Joseph and Cody are waiting for their food, then Chef Pee Pee comes in with Fruit Loop surprise. Junior complains that they had Fruit Loop Surprise last week, Chef Pee Pee didn't want to hear it but Junior was so mad that he flipped over the whole entire Fruit Loop Surprise. Chef Pee Pee was furious and he ran towards Bowser's room and tells him what happened. Bowser ran to the kitchen and sees the mess, he tells Junior he's grounded for a week. Junior is still mad and he said something mean about his dad under his breath. Bowser heard what he said and punched Junior. A bruise is then seen in his right arm. He then says hes grounded for 2 weeks. Junior cries and runs to his room, he then wishes that he could find some way to beat Bowser up, he then goes to sleep. The next morning, Chef Pee Pee tells Junior he has to go to school, Junior then grabs his stuff. He asks Chef Pee Pee if he could drive him today, but Chef Pee Pee says he has to take Bowser to watch "Charleyy and Friends: The Movie 2", at the local theater, so Junior had to walk home. The school was only 2 blocks away but Junior hated walking, soon Junior and his friends were walking down the street, when they see something very unusual. It was wearing a brown coat and its skin was very pail. Junior and his friends shivered, they thought the figure was very scary. Soon the weird zombie like person saw Junior, Cody and Joseph and ran after them, then a Peashooter appears and shoots the zombie with it's cannon like mouth. Crazy Dave walks up to the three of them and apologizes for the zombie scaring them, they always do that. Junior thought the peashooter was cool and asked if Crazy Dave had more items, Dave lead them to his house where he showed them all kinds of plants. Sunflowers, Chompers, Jalapenos, Wall Nuts, and Potato Mines. Junior and his friends were amazed. Just then a siren was heard, it was the zombie alert. A huge wave of zombies was coming toward Crazy Dave's house. Crazy Dave asked the boys if they could help set up the lawn. They agreed and in 15 minutes the lawn was finished. The Zombies are coming, it was a battle. Peashooters were shooting, sunflowers were producing sun and Jalapenos were setting zombies on fire. When the zombies step on the potato mines, an explosion can be heard. The wall nuts were protecting the other plants with their hard like shell. Soon all zombies were gone, and Crazy Dave thanked Junior for the help. But before Junior left, he asked Dave if he could borrow some of his plants, he agreed. Back at the SML house, Bowser was watching Charleyy and Friends when there was a knock on the door. He went to the door but no one was there. He was about to go back inside when a giant pea hit him on the head. He got up but then something was biting his arm. It was a chomper, Bowser punched the Chomper and his arm was free, there was still a few bite marks but Bowser didn't care, he wanted to watch Charleyy. Bowser walked back in the house, but he stepped on a potato mine and there was an explosion. Bowser was on the ground, weeping in pain. Junior walks up to Bowser and says that it was his idea to send the plants to attack him. Chef Pee Pee saw Bowser and quickly took him to a hospital. Bully Bill walked right by the house and saw what Junior made the plants do,he ran to Crazy Dave and told him what happened. Crazy Dave was mad and demanded Junior to give him back his plants and that Junior was banned from using plants without supervision. Junior gave back the plants but he wasn't upset cause he gotten revenge. Junior went home and then saw Bowser. He had bandages on his head and arm. He also had a bloody nose and a black eye. Bowser said that the doctor told him that he would be fine but he should stay away from these "Plants" at all costs, he also tells Junior that he didn't go to school. The episode ends with Bowser beating up Junior. Characters * Bowser Junior * Joseph * Cody * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser * Bully Bill * Charleyyy (Mentioned) * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall Nuts * Potato mines * Jalapeno * Chomper * Browncoats * Crazy Dave Locations * The SML House * The Backyard * Crazy Dave's House Trivia * A paper craft of Crazy Dave had to be used cause their isn't a Crazy Dave plush. Category:Crossovers